Al fin
by Shaty Ana
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Eli 23, no le tengo un summary porque n ose que escribir XD  solo dire que es KazemaruxMidorikawa...


Hola que tal, yo molestando y aprovechando que tengo toda semana santa para escribir locas ideas XD

Este one-shot va dedicado a Eli 23, porque se lo tengo prometido pero le doy una advertencia… Es la primera vez que me imagino a Kazemaru y Midorikawa juntos, osea si habia visto imagines y uno que otro doujin pero nunca habia intentado escribir sobre ellos haci que no se si me quedo bien u.u, por eso espero tu critica constructiva!

Bueo y sin mas a leer

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al fin…**

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba y los niños salían a jugar, las parejas estaban caminando por ahí tomadas de las manos o compartiendo un helado y otros pocos se quedaban con las ganas tal y como en estos momentos lo hacia Ichirouta Kazemaru

Si digamos que para algunos era un buen día, para él era una mierda, ya que cierto peliverde estaba en sus pensamientos desde hace una semana y eso lo había echo distraerse muchas veces, además de tener unas ojeras enormes por la falta de sueño

**Flash Back 1**

Estaba Kazemaru comiéndose un helado de vainilla junto con su amigo Midorikawa quien comía uno de fresa, todo iba perfectamente paseaban por el parque, hasta que el dichoso helado de fresa… se acabo

-ne ne Kazemaru- lo llamaba el peli verde

-que quieres Midorikawa?- le pregunto el otro, aunque ya suponía lo que quería

-me das de tu helado?- le pregunto con una linda carita de perrito. El otro se sonrojo, pero no se lo iba a dar hacía mucho calor y era lo único que tenía para refrescarse

-no, cómprate otro

-pero no tengo dinero, por favor dame-extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Kazemaru fue más rápido y lo esquivo y así se pusieron a pelear por el bendito helado hasta que Midorikawa resbalo y se llevó a Kazemaru, quedando Ichirouta encima de el

-Kazemaru quítate que pesas más de lo que crees-se quejaba el peli verde

-ah… perdón-se disculpaba mientras se paraba rápidamente. Pero al hacerlo pudo ver como Midorikawa se sentaba con un enorme sonrojo y como le escurría todo el helado de vainilla por toda la cara (*¬*)

-ah Kazemaru mira como me dejaste- le reclamaba el otro-ahora límpiame!

A Kazemaru eso le pareció tan…demasiado que no aguanto y se sonrojo violentamente y como toda buena persona que no sabe qué hacer se echó a correr al baño…

**Flash back 2**

Se encontraban limpiando el salón en donde se guardan todos los vestuarios del club de teatro, estaban castigados, se preguntaran porque pues fue muy fácil, todo fue culpa de Kogure a quien se le ocurrió llevar sus bromas al límite. Estaban jugando futbol tranquilamente y al muy idiota se le ocurrió hacer sus típicas bromas hacia Kabeyama, le echo salsa picante a su termo de agua pero no contaba con que el entrenador Kudo tomara exactamente esa botella y no hace falta decir que pasó después…

Todo el equipo de futbol recibió como castigo limpiar todo el instituto, para hacerlo más rápido se dividieron en parejas y a él le había tocado con Midorikawa, es que el mundo estaba en su contra o qué?. Sea como sea solo le hacía falta subir esas estúpidas cajas y se podria ir a su casa

-Midorikawa que tanto haces hay, ven y ayúdame con estas cajas

-espérate, supe que el club de teatro hará una obra sobre un chico al cual le tocaba vestirse de chica y encontré el vestuario, apuesto a que ha de vérseme genial- le respondía el otro desde un cubículo (**N/A:** de esos que hay en las tiendas para cambiarse)

-ah, sí claro te verás muy "linda"- respondía con sarcasmo

-ah no seas gruñón, mira que tal me queda- Kazemaru se voltio para verlo y decirle que dejara la idioteces, pero cuando lo hiso se quedó con los ojos como platos.

-y ¿Qué tal?- Midorikawa llevaba una camisa estraple de tiras de color rosa con un mini short en color blanco y sandalias romanas, unos prensadores en el cabello de rosas y los labios pintados- Kazemaru estas bien?- le pregunto algo asustado pues su "amigo" estaba con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta, sino la cerraba seguro y le entraban moscos (XD)

Kazemaru seguía en shock hasta que sintió que alguien lo llamaba de una manera muy dulce la verdad…

-KAZEMARU!

-ah podrias dejar de ser tan idiota y no gritarme en el oído!

-lo siento pero te quedaste como momia, eso quiere decir que me veo bien- lo dijo con su típica pose de "estoy-orgulloso-de-las-idioteces-que-hago" (lo siento no me resisti)

Kazemaru solo se quedó callado y mirándolo fijamente con un gran sonrojo, tomo sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido posible de allí, no quería seguir siendo masoquista, porque mirar y no tocar es la peor regla que pudieron inventar ¿cierto?

**Fin de los flash back (**es que ya me dio pereza seguir pensando en recuerdos x_x**)**

Y todo eso le paso en una semana sin contar las otras cosas y tentaciones que tuvo por mirar lo que no se debe

-ah…-suspiro pesadamente como por décima vez

-Kazemaru que tienes?-le pregunto muy preocupado Midorikawa quien lo había visto así desde que llego a clases, además era muy raro verlo todavía sentado si la clase ya había acabado

-eh?-Kazemaru se sonrojo (otra vez), el rostro de Midorikawa se encontraba muy cerca, demasiado cerca- AAAhhhh podrías no acercarte tanto

-pero que te pasa, has estado muy raro desde hace una semana

-y como no estarlo si tú te apareces en mis sueños, y cuando trato de concentrarme solo apareces tú en mi mente y para rematar te me pegas mucho, que no ves que me gustas!- se tapó la boca en ese momento, le había dicho todo lo que sentía en un segundo y todo porque, por la estúpida falta de sueño

-…que dices?- pregunto Midorikawa sonrojado sin creerse lo que había oído

Kazemaru ya había cometido el error, ya que importaba- que me gustas- susurro, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón mientras que Midorikawa se quedaba hay parado sin reaccionar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru era un idiota total, y él lo sabía perfectamente le confeso sus sentimientos al chico de sus sueños para que, para salir huyendo como lo había echo toda esa semana, se sentía a morir y solo pensaba en llegar a casa para rajarse las venas (**N/A:** sabia que era emo xD). Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo giro bruscamente y se le lanzo encima, para cuando reacciono Midorikawa estaba besándolo… a él!

No supo por qué pero aun así se dejó llevar y cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras disfrutaba de aquel contacto que había estado anhelando desde hace tiempo. Paso sus brazos por la cintura de Midorikawa mientras que el otro las pasaba alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, y mirándose fijamente a los ojos Midorikawa le susurro

-por fin tuviste el valor de decírmelo, Kaze-baka, tú también me gustas-y dándole un beso en la mejilla se levantó ayudando a parar a un desconcertado Kazemaru. Cuando ya estuvieron de pie se miraron fijamente a los ojos

-quieres ser mi novio? Mido-chan?- le pregunto con una linda sonrisa Kazemaru

-claro Kaze-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa más grande- pero con una condición

-condición?- pregunto un poco extrañado-y que sería?

-que me lleves a comer helado ahora, que hace mucho calor- le dijo como si nada el peli verde

-…Midorikawa, tu si sabes como dañar el momento…-le dijo con una gota bajándole por la nuca

-al menos no soy emo-ok golpe bajo

-que no soy emo!

-si, claro y Ricky Martin no es gay

Y haci se fueron caminado y peleando pr estupideces hasta la heladería mas cercana…(xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que tal me quedo?

Ah porfavor criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar, esque es muy difícil scribir sobre algo de lo cual nunca has leído sol ovisto imágenes u.u

Sayo-


End file.
